


Tell me...

by Lovemylife



Category: Percy Jackson and the Olympians & Related Fandoms - All Media Types, Percy Jackson and the Olympians - Rick Riordan, The Heroes of Olympus - Rick Riordan
Genre: M/M, camps, if I'm not updating tell me, not sure where I'm going to go with this, will add more tags
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-06-30
Updated: 2016-07-31
Packaged: 2018-07-19 04:32:13
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,704
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7345027
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lovemylife/pseuds/Lovemylife
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>I love you. I want to marry you. Or be your boyfriend. That would be awesome. Or we could just date. I'd be okay with dating you also. If only I could say those things to him in real life...</p><p>Or the fiction where we see Percy fighting with his unrequited feelings for Jason (well... That's what he thinks)</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

I love you. I want to marry you. Or be your boyfriend. That would be awesome. Or we could just date. I'd be okay with dating you also. If only I could say those things to him in real life...

 

Hi my name is Perseus Jackson call me Percy, this is my story. No my life. About how I'm living with these hidden feelings that no one knows about. Can you guess what they are? I'll give you a hint. It sucks ass. (And not in the good way). Yes! Everyone you guessed it. Unrequited feelings, and it sucks (more so then it normally would) because these "feelings" just so happened to be love. And these feelings of love are for a straight boy.... I don't like that term... A straight guy, who is my bro, who will never like me back.

 

Now I will admit I got a bit too sappy above but that's what 4 years does to you. It's been about 6 years after the last war, and it's been 5 years sense I realized something was there, 4 years sense i figured out what it was. Man does it suck. Annabeth and I broke up a few months after the war ended. We agreed we were like siblings, it was a mutual and non-hurtful breakup. She's the one who pointed out my .... Attraction to Jason. ....

Did I not mention this straight guy I was head over heels for was the Jason Grace son of Jupiter? Well it is. Anyways back to my story cue the flashback. two years after the war

"So" Annabeth said "anything new with you?"

This question suprised me but I figured she was digging for something and wouldn't stop until she found it. I not knowing what she wanted played it safe and said "

no" She sighed and looked at me like she wanted to punch me.

"If you want to say something just say it it's been a long day," I said we had played capture the flag and it was Aphrodite, Area, Apollo, Hermes, Demeter, and Zues against all the other cabins. Even with me, Annie, and Nico. Oh sorry Annabeth. Nico, Annie, and I, we still lost. I got distracted and fell. I hit my head pretty hard so I had to go to the infirmary.

"You seemed pretty distracted today. Any idea why?" She said with a hint of smugness

"I guess I was just off today?" I said "Hmmmm" she makes a buzzing noise "are you sure it didn't have anything to do with a shirtless Jason Grace?"

I thought what in Hades? No way! I'm not gay!

"Seaweed brain... I never said you were gay but you could be bi? I'm just saying it was when he was near that you got all flustered.. Think about it I promises Piper I would meet her she wants to talk about the breakup."

Oops I guess I said that out loud wait breakup what breakup??

"Wait.... Breakup?"

"yes didn't you hear? Last night Jason broke up with Piper, he said he couldn't love her the way he should. She's not torn up about it. She said she knew it would end, she isn't his soulmate. Bye perce!" She ran off.

wait.. How did I not know about this... I mean she does have some truth... I mean there has always been something there.. I realized it last year when he had me pinned to the ground. I mean I think I would know if I liked him... I mean I'm pretty in tune to my feelings... Okay that's a lie. Well. Shit. I think she's right.

while I was having my mental breakdown I didn't realize a shadow in the sand next me until said shadow cleared their voice.

"hey" I look up and what do you know. It's Jason Grace. Shirtless I might add...

"heyy" I squeak out. My voice cracked, he looks at me odly then sits down...

"Did you hear?" He starts "about the breakup?

Ummmm do I lie, well shit umm he's staring at me and I still haven't answered

"yeah... I heard. How are you doing?"

he puts his face in his hands and says "good I'm just... Ugh... Why couldn't it have stayed that way... Just why.."

umm weird it sounds like he didn't want to break up with her...

"why did you break up with her if you didn't want too?" I ask

"because I needed too. It... It wasn't right.. I couldn't... Ugghh!"

"what do you mean? You don't have to tell me if you don't want to."

he looks at me and smiles and my heart skips a beat. Well shit.

"I could never make her happy the way it was suppost to be. I couldn't hold her back. She deserves to find someone who can love her with their whole heart.. That person just wasn't me."

"oh I get it." I say. Exept hades no I don't get it. 

He puts his arm around me and pulls me in for a side hug. My heart skips faster, my palms get sweaty, I swear my face is beat red..

"I uh... Just remembered... I need to go see Nico.. Bye..."

I ran all the way to Nicos cabin and pounded on the door.

He (thankfully) opened it and glared at me for like 2 minutes before letting me come inside 

"this better be good, I have a date with WI'll at 8" he says

"I need your help!" I blurt out 

"with what?" He takes a good look at me before seeing how panicked I am and then says "Percy tell me.."

"I just... I don't... Feelings... How... Ugh... Nico?" He burst out laughing. Like doubled over almost on the floor tears in eyes laughing..

"So you finally figured out your in love with Jason?"

"what!" I'm embarrassed at how high my voice is, "not love so just a strong attraction. How did you figure out it was Jason?"

"it's love. Don't be an idiot, and denying your feelings won't make them go away... Believe me I've tried.. And it's rather obvious, we've actually had bets on when you'd come to me with this.."

"bets with who?" I'm feeling more panicked every minute

"me, Annabeth, will, Travis, Conner, Frank, Leo, and the hunters."

seriously...

"seriously... My life is not a poker table.. You can't just place bets... And was I really that obvious?"

"yes if you know what to look for.. I got to get ready for my date. Don't deny it and just tell him how you feel" he says as he pushes me out of his cabin..

that wasn't much help... I go back to my cabin, lay down and think of everything that I've learned. Well maybe they are right... Maybe I'm in love with Jason Grace... The gods must be laughing there asses off right about now.. Especially Ares... With that thought I fell asleep..

present time

So that was how I found out I had feelings and was in love with Jason Grace son of Jupiter. That brings us to well these last few years and today. But that's another story...

  

 


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you all for the kudos they mean a lot!!!!
> 
> Omfg I write these long chapters.. Then when I go to update they delete! So I'm sorry but this is going to be a short one until I get it figured out..

So where was I? Right four years ago. So after that day at Nicos...

Im hiding out in my cabin when I hear a knock on the door.

I yell "I'm sleeping!" Hopefully that will get them to go away.. 

"I brought ice cream!" Oh my gods it's Jason. With ice cream..

"I'm not home. This is an auto recording. Please leave a message after the tone beeeeeep." He opens the door and steps inside. 

"Annabeth said you were sulking about something and if I told you there was ice cream you'd get up and go."

 "Well she was obviously wrong" I say 

he bites his lip. "I feel like your avoiding me..."

"No Jason I'm not avoiding you.." I say wow I'm a terrible liar..

"But you run the opposite way and are always busy.."

"That's a coincidence. Why does annabeth need me up?"

"We are going to do a three-way"

i choke and splutter on the air.

"What!" I get out 

 "Are you okay? You and me going at it in slow motion, while Annabeth narrates what were doing."

"HUH!" I say my face must be bright "Why is she narrating?"

"oh it's for the children." 

"CHILDREN! Jason Grace that is morally wrong!"

"Chiron signed off on it. Annabeth said you'd be okay with doing it.." He looks so sad...

"Why would Chiron sign off on that?" I ask 

"It's a new training technique. We go at each other with out swords and the kids watch and learn what to do with a monster. Or another Demi-God. I don't judge. Plus Chiron said you signed up for it?"

"I signed up to help train the kids in fighting..." What the hell is happening 

"That's what we're doing. Fighting. You know a demo."

ohhhhhhhhhhhh 

"Why did you say you don't judge.."

He looks sheepish and says "If kids have beef with other kids then they can fight it out or they save it for the monsters.. What did you think I was talking about?" He asks

uhhh you, me, sex, baby. I think that's a song. No it's lets talk about sex baby, let's talk about you and me. I don't know who's it by though..

"Salt 'n' pepa is the artist man you must have adhd really bad. Anyways Annabeth wants us shirtless so they can see what muscles should be moving." Omg no no no 

"hell no"

"If it's not me than what is it?" He asks

Shit am I saying this stuff out loud..

"Annabeth it's still awkward with the breakup.." Holy shit I'm a bad liar..

"Oh I'll tell her you have a bug." He says 

like what the love bug.

Jason snorts and says "yeah your so in love with her it physically hurts."

i start to panic what if I can't keep my thoughts in my brain?

"Did I say that out loud?" I ask 

he says "Yes you did, in going to go train the kids bye Percy!"

"Bye." I say

OMG I gotta get this crush under control..


End file.
